Interdimensional Love
by TheNewRobin
Summary: A few months after the events of "Into the Spider-Verse", Gwen unexpectedly visits Miles in his dorm room. How and why did she get here? What are their true feelings for each other and how will their fates go? You'll just have to read to find out...
1. Sunflower

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 ***I DO NOT OWN SPIDER-MAN OR ANYTHING RELATED WITH HIM!***

 _Hello everyone and welcome to my first ever fan fiction about Miles' and Gwen's relationship after the "Into the Spider-Verse" movie. I got the idea for this fan fic right after watching the last scene where Gwen seems to be opening a portal to Miles's universe. I really hope you'll like it, but please keep in mind that this is my first time writing a story like that._

 _PLEASE REVIEW, AND ENJOY!_

Chapter. 1  
Miles was lying in his bed with his trusty headphones on, as always playing the " _ **Sunflower**_ '' to his sleep. Miles loved this song in particular.

It was the one thing that always calmed him down and relaxed, no matter if he was swinging through the city, fighting bad guys, having problems at school or simply argueing with his parents over dinner.

This song just melted all the bad things away, not only that, it was also causing a lot of great emotions. It made him think about everything that happend over these last few months.

The moments he spent with his family, especially with his uncle Aaron, but only the good ones, or when he was web-swinging through the forest for the first time with Peter. He remembered how he met his fellow spider-people, along with his universe's Aunt May, all of which helped him to eventually become the **Spider-Man** he always inspired to be.

But all of these things were outshined by the memories of one person in particular. **Gwen Stacy** , the blonde haired **Spider-Girl** from another dimmension, or school, depending on the perspective, **his** _Sunflower..._

Everytime he heard that music, it made him remember every single moment they spent together so clearly, it was like reliving them all over again. Ever since they first met, he knew that there was something **very** special about her.

From the way she looked at him, her beautiful, light, blonde hair, especially after their ** _"little accident"_** at school, her adorable smile, subtle piercing in her right eyebrow, and big eyes so gorgeous, he could swear they were made of pure diamonds.

Gwen was very confident, smart and brave, which impressed our hero even more. She was also a great fighter, which she proved more than once.

The blonde haired spider had a deep care for our hero and she was always nice and understanding towards him.

Although she sometimes had her doubts in Miles' abilities, same as **everyone** else, Gwen never seased to believe in the young hero, and eventually saw a great power in him, which gave her strength as well.

The way they were clumsily acting around each other created a strong, unspoken connection beetwen the two heroes. It made them feel like they knew each other forever, because they resembeld themselfes in a way.

Her voice was so mezmorising, so that when she spoke, Miles couldn't focus on anything, but a cute little gap beetwen her snow white teeth, unless she was wearing a mask, of course.

All of these things combined made him feel like never before, so good, yet never so nervous around anyone else in his life. He knew she was **his soulmate** , they perfectly understood each other, even without any words. And even though they parted as friends, our hero knew, that it was only the beggining of their shared story in the multiverse.

And as he was dreaming about her, he heard...no, **FELT** Gwen's voice echoing around him waking him up. He couldn't believe that he was looking at his dream being materialised before his eyes.

"Miles? Miles! You got a minute?", said the beautiful shadow exiting the portal, reaching for our hero's shoulder in a similar way he did, when they akwardly got to meet each other at school.

At first, he thought he was still dreaming, but as soon as he felt her discinct touch on his skin, he reconsidered in a very smooth way. So much so, he fell off his bed, straight on his face.

Fortunitely, his roommate was away to visit his family outside the city, so Miles didn't have to worry about him **passing out** in shock again, even though he already knew Miles' " ** _little secret_** ". Our young hero assimilated with the situation fairly quickly and sat up on his bed, with Gwen sitting next to him.

A simple "Hi'' was the only thing he could bring himself to say in response, astounded by the girl's presence.

Gwen was wearing her casual clothes, to which Miles wasn't very accustomed to, but he didn't mind them, he didn't mind them at all actually...

 _"She looks so beautiful..."_ , he said to himself in his head. "Ahh _, Focus, Morales, focus_!", were the thoughts that followed right after, snaping him out of his mindless stare.

"Look, I know that I shouldn't be here, unstable molecules and all, but I have a very important reason to'', said the supposed South-African with no accent, while rolling her eyes.

"And that is?'', replied Miles with a concerned look on his face.

"Y-you'', said Gwen stuttering a little.

You could very clearly see the blush on her face, which made the kid from Brooklyn blush a bit in return.

"I missed you Miles, a lot'', she added.

"You know, in my universe I don't really have anyone since my version of Peter died, and I didn't want to put anyone else in danger, so I kind of cut myself off from people'', said " _Gwanda_ " with a noticible remorse in her voice.

She still blamed herself for her friend's death. You could almost see the tears forming in her eyes, just ready to be spilled.

"It wasn't your fault, you did everything you could to save him'', said Miles carefully wrapping his arm around the gold headed spider. She leaned over his shoulder and sobbed a quite:

"T-thanks Miles...It's really n-nice to finally have someone close to me'', she added, whiping off her tears.

"At your service, Sunflower...'', replied Miles with a confident grin on his face.

 _"Please say you like it, please say you like it...",_ rambeled Miles in his head, a bit afraid of Gwen's reaction.

"Sunflower, huh? I like that'', Gwen responded with a little chuckle escaping her mouth as she wrapped her arm around his back.

"S _he likes it_...", thought Miles, trying to hold back a big smirk appearing on his face.

They both felt like they're in the **right place,** with the **right person**. The atmosphere in the dorm room was simply stunning. Subtle moonlight creaping through the window, total silence and in the centre of it all, **two** of them stuck in a warm embrace.

 _"Should I tell him now? What if it ruins our relationship?_ ", Gwen was constantly thinking to herself, but eventually her feeling got over her judgement.

"M-miles?, she started.

"Yeah?'', he asked.

"I've been m-meaning to tell you s-something, something important", stuterred Gwen, with a different than usual voice and a very distinct look on her face.

 _ **She was nervous, her heart was speading up.**_

"I l-like you...'', she mumbled a bit uncertain.

"I like you too, Gwen'', responded Miles, a bit too hastily and a bit too casually, not realising, what she **really** meant.

"No, I... **REALLY** like you, Miles...I mean, like more than a friend'', she said a bit more firmly this time.

Miles suddenly realised his current situation, causing his eyes to widen up a bit, and his mouth to open slitely with an intention to spill out his **true** feelings for her, but he couldn't do so, overwealmed by his dream's words.

"I have **never** felt like this around anybody **ever** before", she continued, looking straight in his eyes.

"I just feel like **I** belong **h-here**...with **you** ", she said laying her hand on his thigh.

"Gwen I...I don't know what to say, I **really** like you too, but...we both know you can't stay here for long", he said with his heart also accelerating, causing an even deeper blush, although this time much more visiable on his dark face.

" _Why am I discouraging her? Am I crazy?! That's literally the opposite of what I'm trying to...",_ rambeled Miles in his head, when he was suddenly cut of by his angel's hypnotizing voice.

"Miles, I. **..I love you''** , she finally confessed, very softly...and very quietly...leaving no more words to be desired from neither of them...

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	2. Faces

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** :

 _Welcome back! Thank all of you for such an amazing response to my work. Please, enjoy this next chapter and the future ones to come!_

 _PS: Sorry that you had to wait so long, I won't make any excuses, I just hope you can understand and forgive me :P_

 ** _ENJOY!_**

Chapter 2  
Time just **stopped** for a moment, for both of them. A thousand things rushed through each other's head at once.

 _"Did I really just said that? Screw it, I can't hold back now_!", Gwen told herself in her head, and started to get closer and closer towards Miles, with an intention to kiss him.

But when their lips almost collided with one another, a sudden, glitchy shockwave ran through the Spider-Girl's body.

Miles was terrified, he quickly rushed over to Gwen, who was laying on the floor with her eyes closed.

"Gwen! Are you okay?", he anxiously asked her, while holding her head.

The girl slowly opened her eyes and before he could say anything else, he felt something so sweet on his lips, he doubted that it was really happening.

" _Is this for real? Am I still dreaming?_ ", he thought to himself, but soon afterwards, he wasn't thinking about anything, and was simply enjoying the moment.

She put her arms around his neck, tightening the kiss. He did not remain indebted to her, and grasped the girl around her waist. The two spiders cohensiled with one another, feeling each other out.

Miles took the initiative, exploring Gwen's mouth thoroughly with his tongue.

The taste of her lips reminded him of things like honey, or the best of sweets, but his Sunflower was so much better than that.

Finally, they had to part their lips, just to get some air.

They leaned towards each other, touching their foreheads, smiling wishously at one another and staring into each other's eyes, all while panting from a lack of precious oxygen.

"That was just... **wow**...", Gwen broke the silence.  
"Yeah... **WOW**!", replied Miles, still in a delicate disbelieve over what just happened.

At last, he could expose his feelings, without any fear holding him back. It seemed as though they both felt the same way about the other spider.

"I love you too Gwen, from the moment I saw you, I just knew you were the one", he said looking at her lustfully, admiring her beauty.

Their eyes were shining bright, reflecting the moonlight and twinkling a little. The look they gave each other could only mean one thing, they were both trully deep in love.

They kissed again, only this time much longer, and just a bit more confident in their skills.

They held hands, creating an even deeper connection between them, as their tongues intertwined with one another, fighting over dominance.

At this point, they both were kneeling on the floor, across each other with their hands stuck together in between, when suddenly an idea crossed Miles' mind...

"Gwen...I've been meaning to tell you something else, something important...", he started with a puzzled tone and a worried look on his face.

"What is it?", she asked him with an even more dismayed exprection.

"This position is **really** uncomfortable", he finally stated, releasing a strongly concealed smile.

"Screw you!", she said jokingly in relief, lightly punching his shoulder, chuckling with a happy grin.

"Aww, what's that for?", he asked while holding onto the striked place, smirking altogether.

"For making me worry about you again!", responded Gwen, just with a slight signs of frustration coming out of her.

"Actually...I do have an idea, and a potential reason for you...", he explicitly stated with a little smirk.

"I'm even afraid to ask", she said with a light grimace on her face.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll like it, besides...I need to check something...", confidently ensured her Miles, standing up from the ground, giving Gwen his hand in order to help his love get up as well.

"When did **he** get so romantic?", she immediately thought.

"When did **I** gets romantic?", were his thoughts exactly.

"Before we go, you might want to put on a mask", he told her, exiting through the window.

"Where are we going exactly?", she curiously asked him.

"You'll see, it's not too far from here", he replied, putting on his mask and exiting through the window.

Gwen did the same and so both spiders web-swinged to the mysterious location...

Even in the air, they shared a sort of connection. The way they moved together was kind of poetic in a way, perfectly understanding and coordinated.

While in the air, both of them were constantly thinking about each other. These short, few moments separated, were enough to arouse longing in them.

Suddenly, another shockwave went through the Spider-Girl's slim body, causing her to fall uncontrollably to the streets below.

And right before she hit the ground, Miles snatched her from the skies onto a nearby roof.

"Is everything alright?", he asked her with a restless voice, removing his mask.

"Yeah, I'm fine...I think", she hesitantly responded, taking her mask off too, exposing a worried look on her beautiful face.

"Come on...I see that something's wrong, you know you can tell me anything, right?", said Miles with a strong glare in his eyes, holding Gwen's hand, touching her cheek and swiping off his " _Sunflower's_ " hair in a delicate manner.

"I just...I don't know how long we can keep this up. What if it never goes away?", she told him, with a conflicted expression.

"Hey...don't worry we'll figure it out somehow, I promise", said Miles, tightly hugging his love.

"I'm just really happy you're here, you know? I haven't actually told you that, but...I really missed you too", he sincerely confessed.

"Thank you Miles, for everything", she replied after a while, still stuck in his warm embrace.

"We still have places to be, remember?", he eventually reminded her.

"Yeah...would be nice to know where I'm going though", said a bit frustrated Gwen.

"Patience, please, we're getting there", stated Miles in return.

And so, the two spiders continued their journey to the mysterious location, which bugged Gwen more and more.

After a few minutes, Miles stopped by one of the tenement windows. Behind it, layed a place very familiar to young Morales, perhaps too familiar in fact...

No other place had that effect on him before. So many different emotions collapsing on him in that moment, so much joy and happiness, along with great pain intensified by regret.

It was his uncle's apartment, and even though it was emptied by the Police, Miles could recreate every single detail of how it was before.

"What's wrong?", gently asked him Gwen, to which he replied with:

"It's...it was...my uncle's place", saddened Miles, placing his hand on the window glass.

"I'm so sorry Miles...I guess we both have to be pitiful tonight", she said to him.

"Hey...look at me", she continued silently, taking off her mask and then his, revealing his glittering eyes, getting ready to cry in sadness.

"I love you, and I'm here for you, no matter what", she said gazing at him, as she caressed his face.

"I...I know Gwen...I love you too...", he sobbed quietly.

"Come on, after all, you did promise to show me something", said Gwen with her charming voice, placing a delicate kiss on his cheek, wet with tears.

"Right...sorry about... **that** ", said Miles, putting on his mask once again.

"I guess now we're even", she stated with a gentle half smile.

"Yeah...I guess we are", he confirmed, smiling in return.

"So, with all of that out of the way, can we **PLEASE** be going already?", anxiously demanded Gwen.

"Hey, relax, we're **REALLY** close now", he assured her once again.

"We better be!", she quickly replied.

Finally, they arrived at their destination. It turned out to be the old train tunnel, the same one that Aaron showed Miles before he got his powers on that memorable night…

"We're here", he finally revealed.

"An old tunnel? Not gonna lie, I expected a bit more", said Gwen with a clear disappointment in her voice.

"It's much more than just that", corrected her Miles.

"What do you mean?", she responded, her disappointment turning into curiosity.

"Gwen...I got bitten here...It's where it all started", slowly mumbeled Morales, staring at the dead, still glitching spider.

"Miles...why did you bring me here?", gently asked him Gwen, touching his shoulder.

"I...I...don't know, I thought that maybe...here, somewhere we could find something that could help us...help...you", he said disturbed, facing his girl with his eyes looking down, as if in shame of himself.

"Hey...don't worry about it, we'll find a way...somehow", she said, carefully raising his chin up, causing him to drown in her deep, blue eyes, followed by a quick kiss on the lips.

"Wait...look", he suddenly said, approaching the deceased spider.

"42...I feel like this number haunts me", mumbeled Miles, staring at the creature.

"And why is that?", she said in return, a curious grim appearing on her face.

"Kind of a long story, but...do you remember that hard drive which we stole from **Alchemax?** One of the encrypted files was named..."42", told her Miles, a bit concerned and pensive.

"You think that Alchemax had something to do with it?", she replied, her tone lowering just a little.

"I don't know yet, but I know someone who does, time to pay our favourite lady octopus a visit", stated Miles, his confidence getting back to him.

"Sounds like a plan, but I had enough for one day...and I'm tired, can I crash at your place tonight?", she yawned, giving him a clear signal, that she was telling the truth.

"You don't need to ask, of course you can, feel free to come by anytime you want, you'll always be welcome. I'm sure Lee won't have anything against it, he's a really cool guy, trust me. Oh, and he knows about the whole spider-thing, so you have nothing to worry about. Besides, I'm sure my parents will be glad to meet you too", he kept assuring her, meaning his every word.

"You're too sweet, thank you Miles", said Gwen, pecking his cheek in a sarcastic manner and giving him a sweet kiss on the same spot.

And with that, the two spiders ventured off into the night, leaving nothing but a lovely trail of their webs behind...

It started to rain after a while and a storm was appearing on the horizon. Miles noticed that Gwen was kind of nervous all of a sudden.

"Something wrong?", he gently asked, grabbing her by the arm.

"No, everything's fine, don't worry", she said in return, trying to keep a warm smile.

"Ok, It's getting late, we should rest if we want to take on the octopus tomorrow", stated Miles, with a serious look on his face.

"You're right...I'd like the lower bed, if you don't mind", said Gwen, yawning in the process.

"Sure, all yours", he quickly replied.

And when they were both ready to finally get some sleep, he slowly walked toward her, looking deep into her blue eyes until they touched foreheads.

"Goodnight, _**Sunflower**_ ", he softly whispered in her ear, kissing her there in a delicate manner, sending a shiver down her spine.

Gwen swiftly responded not with words, but with probably the most passionate kiss they have had yet. She grabbed his face with both of her hands, pulling him as close as she possibly could, exploring every inch of his mouth, feeling his heartbeat in sync with her own. She slowly pulled away from him, staring in his big eyes.

"Don't you ever dare to leave me again", she said, a huge grin spreading all over her beautiful face.

"I won't...I swear, we will find a way...always", pledged to her Miles, sharing a big smile himself.

And with a one last hug, they both got situated in their beds.

The storm was picking up and the thunder was raging outside, so much so, it kept Gwen awake...and a bit scared, although she wouldn't admit it, even to herself.

And then it happened again. Another painful shock wave ran through the girl's body, making her moan quite loud in agony. It seemed as though her emotional state and the atmospheric conditions determined the strength and frequency of the outbursts...and it wasn't good at the moment, not good at all.

Miles heard his love's cries and rushed over to her instantly to see what happened, and when he saw her laying on the floor next to her bed in tears and a awfully painful look on her face, he couldn't hold tears as well. He took her in his arms, pulling Gwen as close to him as possible

"Shh...It's OK...I'm here... _I'm here_ ", he softly whispered to her, tears running down his cheeks.

"You have to get some sleep, please...for me, try to stay calm", said Miles, still trying to ease her.

A bit hesitant, she eventually decided to ask him for something she wanted all along, but was too afraid to do so.

"C-can I...sleep with you?... _ **Please** …_", sobbed Gwen, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Of course you can...come on", he gently said, kissing her forehead, picking her up from the ground.

Miles carefully moved her to the lower bed, and laid alongside her, hugging her in a delicate manner. He felt her pain drifting away, her heartbeat going back to normal, once again in sync with his own.

She didn't say anything else, just relished the moment in his warm embrace. Eventually Gwen's exhaustion got to her, pulling the girl into long awaited sleep and Miles along with her…

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	3. The

**Author's Notes:**

 **Hello there!**

 **Again, I'm SOOO sorry this takes me so long to write and I appreciate all of your support and patience.**

 **Please, enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Chapter 3

The sun was beginning to raise, shining in his face, waking our hero up and the city that presumably never sleeps along with him.

And as Miles was lying in his... _ **in their**_ bed, his love right beside him, he couldn't help but to admire her beauty. Her calm, peaceful expression, messier than normal hair, her bare, pale skin...it all made his cheeks light up from the inside, causing a strong blush.

He could swear she was the most beautiful thing in existence, and he... was the luckiest dude alive to have her.

After a short while, Gwen was starting to wake up as well.

"Morning, Sunflower", he said softly with a smile.

"Mhm...Miles? What happened, why are you in my bed?", she said slowly opening her eyes, realising her current position.

"Oh, you don't remember...s-sorry, I'll just…", he stuttered a bit embarrassed by the situation.

And as he got up, she stopped him by grabbing his hand, pulling him back to bed, straight onto her lips.

The kiss was sudden, same as their first one, it brought him back to that moment...and to what came before it.

"Don't you ever dare to leave me again, remember?", she said with a grin, staring into his eyes.

"So you do remember!", he expressed with a chuckle, poking her lightly.

"Not all of it...speaking of which, what exactly happened last night?", she said with a curious tone, not really sure what to expect.

They both got up from each other and sat down on the edge of the bed.

He suddenly became saddened and stayed silent for a moment.

"Gwen you...you had one of your…"outbursts" the other night, the worst one yet. I think it's somehow connected to the weather...or to how you feel at any given moment. How are you now?", he gently asked her after his explanations, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm okay but... it really must've been bad if I don't even remember anything…by the way, how **did** you end up in my bed?", she said with a concerned voice, lightning up a bit after her question.

"You... **asked** me to...you know…", started Miles, blushing slightly.

"I-I think I do...thank you", she replied stuttering a little and with a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"We better get going, let's not waste any time", he stated with a sigh.

"You're right...but still, let's grab something to eat first, I don't wanna face Olivia with an empty stomach", said Gwen, getting ready to leave.

"Gwen, we really should…", he tried to sway her over it...

" _ **Please?...",**_ she said in the most adorable, the cutest and the most innocent voice she could master, making puppy eyes.

 _ **"**_ Alright, fine...we can grab something on our way there", ...but no one could resist **that…** Miles definitely couldn't, so he reluctantly agreed with a sigh..

"Now that's better", she smirked under her nose, content with her swift victory and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

They both put on their suits and swung off from the faithful window…

After a few minutes, they were sitting on the top of one of the highest buildings in Brooklyn, admiring the city underneath them...and the hot dogs they were eating... they were almost as good as the view.

They ate in silence, you could feel a bit of tension between them, probably caused by what will soon happen...what **could** happen…

Miles decided to step up and break the uncomfortable quiet.

"Hey", he started, smiling warmly at Gwen.

"I kinda forgot about it, but...how did you actually manage to get into my Universe? It's not a usual sunday walk on the park isn't it? Last time I checked it required a huge multi-billion experimental machine and a staff of qualified scientists to do that", he rambled for a moment, getting his message across.

Gwen was a bit taken aback by this, she was facing him again.

"I guess I should have told you sooner, sorry, I was just so fixated on meeting you again, and then those shocks bagan and...Eh...let me start from the beginning", she took a deep breath and started explaining.

"There was this...guy, another Spider-Man, from another dimension. When I was on patrol once, he just appeared out of thin air and crashed into me while I was swinging. He looked really weird, futuristic, he was probably from the future. Anyway, I "interrogated" him about everything, worried that another collider was created...or something worse. It turned out, that he himself was tinkering with the technology, but on a much smaller, and safer scale. I immediately got an idea. You know how much I missed you, so I didn't hesitate to ask for a favour. He agreed and gave me this", she pointed to her wrist.

"A bracelet?", asked Miles, a bit confused by all this.

"It's much more than that, it allows to travel between different worlds, but there is one p-problem…", said Gwen, cracking a little at the end, as to hold a cry.

"What's the matter? Can't you just use it to come back to your dimension for a while? I'm patient, I can wa…", he was cut off.

"THIS IS NOT ABOUT YOU! NOT ABOUT IF I WANT TO OR NOT...It's just...I can't...it's broken...when I fell from that one shockwave…", she stood up at first, but her knees felt week, and she fell to the ground again, when her anger turned to sadness...and regret.

Miles quickly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to comfort his love. She gratefully fell into the hug, snuggling her head into Miles' shoulder.

"I'm sorry...so sorry...I shouldn't have…", she cried into him, her sobbs echoing between her words.

She tried her best not to break down completely, afraid of the shockwaves, fortunately, they never came, not when she was in his tight embrace...it was the best medicine for her.

"Shh, it's alright, everything's gonna be fine, I won't leave you...you are not alone, we'll get through this...together...I promise", he whispered comforting her and gently kissed her forehead.

Gwen seemed to be calmer now. She pulled away from him slowly, shifting herself to the side, and resting on his side.

They just sat there for a minute or so, enjoying each other's feel, admiring the city, savouring the moment and the warm sunlight on their faces.

When it was about time to leave, Miles got an idea how to smoothly get Gwen's attention...

"Huh...You are a sunflower afterall", he quipped at her, a stupid grin marking his handsome face.

"I don't deserve you", she expressed after a chuckle, looking deep in his eyes.

"And I love you", he said before kissing her with passion.

" _And_ _**I**_ _don't deserve you, dweeb",_ he thought to himself, smiling into the kiss.

"Love you too", she said with the most genuine smile, after pulling away.

They both stood up from the edge, they were holding hands, preparing to jump and for whatever might come next.

"Ready?", he quickly asked.

"Right, let's just get this over with, come on", and with that they leapt into the city's embrace...


End file.
